


Forever Together

by MageWarrior



Series: SessRin [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Rejection, Romantic Fluff, Smut, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is a series of one-shots for the pairing SessRin.Chapter 1: LongingSummary: Had grown into a beautiful and resourceful woman in Kaede’s village, she has gotten more mature and had began in making choices with her future as a skilled herbalist or to be with Lord Sesshomaru and travel with him once more.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Jaken & Rin (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: SessRin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Yashahime/Inuyasha fans, this is my first fanfic for the pairing SessRin! There will be additional parts for Inukag and MirSan! 
> 
> If you do not support the ship SessRin, then do not read. If you do support, please, go right ahead and read my very first one-shot for the ship! I hope you all enjoy!!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you all think! Please comment and give feedback. I would love to hear what everyone says. Also please excuse any grammar mistakes.

It was a lovely sunny day in the Feudal Era with the birds chirping happily and the tree branches blowing in the wind gently with leaves falling down gracefully. She walked happily with the twins and their mother Sango. They were on their way to visit Kagome in her house.

Rin was very fond with the twins and Hisui. She often visit Sango’s place to look after them whenever she needed to do something. Kagome comes by often to help out as she loved spending time with the kids.

“It is a lovely day today.” Kagome sighed softly. “We all should go to a hot spring. All three of us. Sango, you and I.”

“Oh, that sounds like fun, Kagome.” Rin smiled cheerfully and then heard some young boys around her age were calling out to her from the field. She blushed softly and waved politely.

“Hmm, it seems every boy in the village likes you.” Kagome grinned.

“Yeah, I wonder how Sesshomaru act when they try to get closer to you, Rin.” Sango chuckled, holding on Hisui in her arms. She saw how protective the great dog demon was to Rin as she grew to be a jewel of the village. Every young man would have their eyes on Rin.

“Oh, I don’t know. He just scares them all away with a single glare.” Rin chuckled nervously while Kin’u held onto her hand.

“That is him alright. Like Inuyasha.” Kagome giggled as they all arrived at Sango’s house and let the children be with their father Miroku who was with Inuyasha, waiting for them. “Oh, well, this is a surprise. I thought you and Miroku were out there, slaying demons.”

“Nah, there wasn’t any demons. Keh. Typical.” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Yes, there is no demon activity, and I would be glad to spend time with my children.” Miroku said as his daughters cling to him while Hisui called out to him, trying to reach out to him.

Rin loved the sight of Miroku and Sango being so caring and lovingly towards their children. She looked out of the window seeing the clouds passing by while hearing birds chirping and flying above them.

“Miroku, is it alright if you look after the kids for me? I am just going to be with Kagome and Rin to the hot springs. I can cook when I get home.” Sango said, getting some towels.

“No, no, my dear Sango, Inuyasha and I shall cook. You should enjoy your day with the girls.” Miroku insisted with a smile.

Sango smiled lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you. Kids, do not stay up late, okay?”

“Okay!”

“What? K-Kagome, you can’t leave me here with the twins!” Inuyasha hissed at her, grabbing her hand, and held it tightly.

“Inuyasha, we will be quick. Honest.” Kagome promised with a small grin on her face. “And besides, this could be a good practice to be a good father figure.”

(~)

“Ahh! Now this is so relaxing!” Rin exclaimed happily as she soaked herself in the water.

“Yes, I do agree.” Sango nodded as she sat down next to Kagome. The three girls were relaxing in the hot springs while Rin was absentmindedly looking up the clouds while thinking of one person whom she wished to travel but at the same time, she loved living in the village with Lady Kaede, Miss Kagome, Lady Sango and the rest of the group.

She often thought to herself that she wanted to live in the same village and wanted to travel with Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe Master Jaken was right…maybe she wasn’t fit to travel with him while she ages so fast and he is a great demon. Slowly aging. And someday, she will be gone from this world again.

“So, Rin any new visits?” Kagome asked the young girl.

“Master Jaken will be coming by soon. He said Lord Sesshomaru will be here shortly.” Rin replied to her cheerfully, rubbing her arms.

“Oh, that’s exciting. And also, please be wary that many boys will be coming by later on before Sesshomaru comes. I do not want to see or hear boys shouting out in fear every time they go past my house.” Kagome giggled with Rin and Sango joined in.

“I do believe Lord Sesshomaru never hurts anyone. I promise you that. He is kind.” Rin assured the two women. Kagome and Sango has known Sesshomaru to be so cold and ignore people but in his own way he is shown to care through his actions.

“All these years, he had changed. For the better, all because of you. You have melted his cold heart and changed.” Sango smiled at her while wiping her arms with a cloth in her hands.

Rin blushed lightly as she thought of her days travelling with her Lord. Those days were splendid. She loved seeing far off places with him, being with him calms her. She would loved to travel with him to see other places she could go and even find more herbs for the village. She has been studying medicine and become an herbalist.

She often help Kagome to make more medicine for the entire village and for Kohaku’s demon slayers. She sometimes do deliveries in some other places whenever someone had requested for medicine.

Meanwhile, in Miroku and Sango’s house, Inuyasha seen how fatherly and gentle he is to his children. He’d always wondered if he would be a good father someday. Just someday when he and Kagome would settle down to have a child or children together.

To have their own family together would be both a blessing and a dream. But he worries if she doesn’t want to have any children. What if he will be a bad father to his own kids? What if the people in the village reject them cause they all hanyous? 

“Inuyasha, I can tell something is troubling you. Do you want to talk about it?” Miroku asked him, giving the food to his children.

“It’s…just Kagome has been giving these hints in wanting to have children. And I really do love nothing more than to have a family with her but…. But what if I am going to be bad father?” Inuyasha voiced his concerns to his oldest friend.

“Inuyasha, it is far natural to feel this overwhelmed in having a family of your own. When I first became a father, I knew I would protect Sango and my children with my life. No matter what happens. I’m sure you’ll feel the same.” Miroku smiled at his friend.

“You really think I can be a good father to kids?” Inuyasha asked.

“Of course, why wouldn’t you? You are a big softy in the inside.” Miroku chuckled with the half demon growling in annoyance and turned away until he heard someone was coming towards the house.

“Excuse me, oh, Inuyasha, and Good Monk, Miroku. Sorry to disturb you.” Jaken said, politely as he came in the house. “If you don’t mind me asking where Rin is?”

“She is bathing with my wife and Lady Kagome in the hot springs. Though she has been acting strange.” Miroku said to him.

“Yeah, she is usually cheery in the mornings, now she’s gone quiet.” Inuyasha agreed.

Jaken hummed thoughtfully. “Could it be she is just nervous about our visit? Perhaps, I shall wait at her house. Please, pardon my intrusion.” He left them peacefully and walked towards Rin’s house while wondering about her behaviour that his Lord’s brother and the monk were talking about.

 _I am pretty sure during our last visit she was all cheery and loud. Perhaps it is something I had said before?! Oh what will Lord Sesshomaru will say?! Calm yourself! I can ask Rin myself when I see her._ Jaken shook his head and headed towards Rin’s house only to see her with a young man around her age. He gasped loudly and then hid behind the tree. He watched closely seeing the young man could possibly be courting her!

Rin was looking down at the gift she was being given. She smiled politely and accepted. “Why thank you. I shall ur, enjoy this gift immensely.”

She waved goodbye to another suitor of the village. To be honest, deep inside, she was getting tired of it. She hoped that they will stop pursuing her. She held the box in her hands and then sighed heavily before coming back in her hut.

Not far from her house, Jaken gulped and made his way to her house. Once he was at the entrance, he immediately felt fear. He cleared his throat and then walked inside. “Hello, Rin, I hope I am not intruding.”

Rin’s face lit up when she saw the little demon. “Oh, Master Jaken, please do come in. I was just merely looking through my herbs. I hope you are doing well.”

“Oh, I have been well.” Jaken replied as he watched her putting the bowls away in her cabinet while she sat down in front of him. He could easily see that something was bothering her. “Listen, Rin, I have been informed from Inuyasha and Monk Miroku that you have acting……strange.”

“Uh…well, it is something I would not like to talk about.” Rin replied with her normal cheery smile she has always shown to him and Lord Sesshomaru.

“Rin, it is alright, but you know you can always tell me. If I must, I can get Lord Sesshomaru…”

“NO! I mean, please don’t. I don’t want to trouble him. I just… well, I have been getting a lot of suitors over the few months that’s all.” Rin explained, while fidgeting with her new kimono that Lord Sesshomaru had given to her not long ago.

“And none of them do pleases you?” Jaken asked carefully.

“None of them. I just…I don’t know, Master Jaken.” Rin answered his question while standing up with a determined expression that masks her nervous one. “Anyways, I should get you something to eat. I’ll go and fetch some mushrooms you always liked so much. Please wait here. I won’t be long.”

Once Rin was gone, Jaken sighed and then looked where she had put the gift, hidden away with the other gifts she had received from the suitors and young men in the village. He frowned seeing that weak smile of hers. He knows for certain that it isn’t like her. How he wished he could help her.

Then he heard footsteps from behind him. “Oh, Rin you are back so soon--! Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!”

Sesshomaru just stood there by the entrance, looking down at Jaken who was kneeling down. He looked down at his servant with an emotionless expression. “Jaken.”

“Y-yes, milord?”

“Where is Rin at?” Sesshomaru asked in a calm voice.

Jaken was sweating nervously and looked back at the gifts, keeping his word not to tell him what was troubling her. He kept his word! “She had important matters that she had to attend to. But she’ll be back shortly, milord.”

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and hummed softly as his eyes glanced at a cabinet. He could smell the scent of a human boy in them. He then turned away with Jaken holding onto his mokomoko tightly. “NO! Milord! I will admit! She has been troubled all this time! And she didn’t want me to tell you.”

“Is that so? What else did Rin say to you?” Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes at him while smelling the scent of other human boys.

“She…she…she has been approached by many suitors. And none of them pleased them, milord. She has grown tired of it from what I had seen.” Jaken explained.

Sesshomaru didn’t say a word and then walked out of Rin’s house to find her, leaving his servant fearing what Rin will do to him when she found out that the great dog demon now knows of her predicament. He sweat nervously and thought of possible scenarios of her punishing him. “Forgive me, Rin! Oh, please forgive me!”

(~)

Rin sighed as she bought way too much food for her to cook. But she enjoyed cooking with some additional herbs. She hummed a song on her way home and then saw one of her patients were calling out to her and greeted her.

She walked past the stream on her way to her house and stopped in her tracks seeing Lord Sesshomaru right in front of her. She blushed and looked away from him, then walked past him as she bowed down. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Uh, Rin?”

She immediately turned around with a flushed face. “Y-Yes, my lord?”

He walked towards her and then looked at her red face as she looked away. He just observed her body language and her face. Knowing she looked more redder every time they see each other. He was, however, curious about that. He doesn’t understand human emotions either, still does understood hers.

He knew from Jaken that she has been feeling troubled. Of course, his own servant does see Rin like she was his own daughter over the years. He reached out his hand and then caressed her cheek softly. “How are you, Rin? I see you are wearing the kimono I had given you.”

“Ah, yes, my lord. I love this. It’s my favourite. W-well, I do not want to keep Master Jaken waiting. I have some soup he might like.” Rin said as she carried the food in her arms but then unexpectedly, Sesshomaru had helped her carry them and walked on without a word.

She blushed and kept on walking along on the path while looking at his hand. How she longed to be closer to him, to be able to hold his hand, to walk beside him. But she cannot, she is a human and he is a daiyoukai. They age slow while humans age fast. She’ll die again someday, leaving him all alone.

They had arrived at her house and she had started with dinner while Sesshomaru sat patiently and watched how Jaken and Rin were conversing happily and helped each other to cook their food. He could see that she is hiding behind her smile.

He wished to know what are her plans in the future. Where he stands. Where he and Jaken stands with her. “Rin.”

“Yes, my lord? Is something the matter?” Rin asked him softly.

“After this…we shall talk privately.” Sesshomaru said simply while looking into her chocolate brown eyes with his golden eyes looking deeply in hers. He still want to know what she truly wishes from her on out as she is now older. She is capable to make her own decisions and he will never force her to do something she doesn’t want to do.

“Of course, milord. We shall talk after dinner. And Jaken, please. You are my guest, I can cook.” Rin said to him.

“What? Nonsense, you have been working hard, I shall do the rest.” Jaken insisted, getting the bowl for her and himself.

They had a pleasant time while Sesshomaru and Jaken had learnt a few things from her. She had continued to grow into a beautiful and resourceful woman. He was far impressed how she had fared well in the village, living with the humans had paid off. He also knew that she loved living here, since Inuyasha and his wife, Kagome lived here as well as the demon slayer and the monk.

They were all good company to her. The only girl whom he cared for. The only woman had stolen his heart all those years. He let Rin sit next to him while she happily chatted with Jaken who told her some of their travels.

“Oh, you have been to so many places while I lived here in the village.” Rin said with her hands clasped together.

“Yes, indeed. If you’d like, we can take you there and it is no trouble if you ask.” Jaken offered with a smile.

“Oh, you sure? I do not want to be intruding.” Rin said with a small smile.

“Nonsense. You are more than welcome. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to think so.” Jaken said, looking at his lord.

Rin glanced at him who always had an unreadable expression, sitting up straight, leaning on the wall. She knew he would love to go and travel with her like the old times. She would love nothing more to travel with Lord Sesshomaru.

“Anyways, Master Jaken. Would you care for seconds?” Rin asked.

“Ah, thank you, Rin.” Jaken nodded.

She got up and put in some more food in the bowl for Master Jaken then her eyes glanced at the gifts hidden away from Lord Sesshomaru. She gave the bowl back to Master Jaken and then heard someone calling out to her.

Sesshomaru grabbed his sword immediately thinking it was an intruder until Rin ran to calm him down by one single warm touch from her small hand. She walked out and saw it was the boy she had met from earlier. “Oh, hello again.”

Jaken saw his lord tensed up hearing the young boy was talking to her with adoration. He hoped that his lord won’t do anything so rash. When Rin had grown up beautifully and he had developed a strange attraction as he could see. Jaken knew he was holding them back due to his doubts. He has never fallen in love with anyone genuinely. It seemed vague to him until Rin had softened his heart.

Outside of the house, Rin knew Lord Sesshomaru was listening and wished this conversation with the young man was over with and done. “Oh, that is the herbs I was looking for. Thank you very much.” Rin smiled politely as she was about to go in.

“Uh, Rin, I-I know we only knew for a few months, but…but I wanted to say is that…that I love you!”

Rin’s eyes widened while her heart pounded hard in her chest. This was her first confession, and she wasn’t expecting this right now of all days when Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken are in her hut, listening to this confession.

“I know it is all too sudden…I thought it would be a good time to get it out of my chest.” the young boy blushed deep red.

“O-Oh, it is alright. I er, well, it’s just you caught me at a really bad timing is all. And I am sorry, but I cannot accept your feelings. I-I longed for someone else.” Rin said honestly with the young boy nodding in acceptance.

“I see. Well then I must accept defeat and I do wish you profound happiness in your life, Rin.” The young man bowed down and then took his leave, leaving her in front of her house.

She sighed softly with Jaken coming out and saw the young man running. He looked up at Rin who frowned sadly. “Master Jaken…”

“Ah, yes Rin?”

“I…I will be going for a walk. I’ll be back momentarily.” Rin said as she walked along.

“Uh…Uh, okay? Do not go far! Oh boy, I do hope she won’t stay too long.” Jaken sighed as he went back inside the house and saw Lord Sesshomaru was standing up, walking towards the doorway. “Ah…Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wishes to be alone for now. To-To clear her head, my lord.”

Sesshomaru stood in silence before he looked down at Jaken who was clearly worried about her. He knew well enough how much he cared for Rin’s safety and wellbeing. He would wanted to check on her but she wished to be alone.

After hearing this young man confessing his love to Rin, he somehow felt an unusual emotions. It was…irritating him somehow. So this is what was bothering her from earlier? “Jaken.”

“Y-Yes, my lord?”

“This is what has been bothering her all day?” Sesshomaru asked in a monotone.

Jaken now was sweating nervously as he looked from side to side in the house before explaining to his lord. “Well, y-yes, but she had told me not to tell you. I suspected that she would talk to you, my lord.”

 _So, she didn’t want me to know of this? Why? Because she has these longing emotions for someone?_ “Jaken, I’ll be back. Stay here.”

Jaken bowed and watched him leave Rin’s house without another word being spoken out loud. He sighed, knowing he’ll be scolded by her in telling Lord Sesshomaru the reason why she has been so done. “Oh I swear, looking after that human is far too exhausting. And I do know well enough that she is in love with Lord Sesshomaru. Hang on, Rin. He is on his way.”

(~)

In the forest, Rin was looking up the sky of a flower field, pulling out petals of a flower. She sighed deeply, thinking over how many good young men were kind to her as well as the other villagers and other girls her age. Her life in the village was pleasant, peaceful. But she longed to be with Lord Sesshomaru.

To be able to travel to far off places. She gripped on her pink kimono he had given her during his visits with Master Jaken. She knew that being with a young man was difficult as Lady Kagome and Sango had said and explained.

Both were truly helpful and sought out for their guidance. She Always told them about her issues to them when it was needed. She even spoke to them about her dream to be with Lord Sesshomaru and…to be a trained herbalist.

Far from her, Sesshomaru stood in the flower field, looking at her, admiring her beauty that he was too blind to see. He loved the smell of her scent, the way her hair shines brightly underneath the sun and how it blows in the soft breeze. And most of all, he wanted to see her smile. Just even for moment.

He slowly walked towards her and make his appearance. “Rin.” He saw her turning around, seeing her chocolate brown eyes and her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

“L-Lord Sesshomaru?”

He walked up beside her and took a sit silently while she sat silently. Looking down at the flower in her hand. She blushed, seeing the great demon was sitting closely next to her with a calm and unreadable expression.

She looked up at the sky seeing two birds flying in the sky. She also loved the cool breeze that was passing by and sighed softly. “I love the breeze here in this field. It calms me down.”

Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman beside him. “Rin….Jaken knew something is bothering you from earlier.”

Rin frowned and then hugged herself. “I-I am sorry… if I had caused you any trouble.

“Nonsense, you can tell me whatever troubles you. Same as for Jaken.” Sesshomaru reminded her as he calmed himself down in her presence. Her soft voice really does wonder to him. Such music to his ears. He…he wanted to be by her side. Forever and ever with her but knew she is human. She might die.

“Lord Sesshomaru? I am very happy here but at the same time. I would like to travel with you again.” Rin said, fidgeting with her hands. “But I also do have this dream…to become a great herbalist. I wanted to travel all over the world to get study great medicine. To learn new things.”

“And that is…all you ever wanted?” Sesshomaru asked her softly. Just to be sure if that is what she wanted.

“Yes, very much so, Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin smiled at him.

And with that, his heart just skipped a beat when he saw her bright smile. He slowly leaned in, caressing her cheek softly and cautiously. He could hear her beating heart and then closed his eyes as his lips were pressed gently against her lips.

Rin opened her eyes in shock, seeing Lord Sesshomaru had kissed her. He kissed her! She blushed as her eyes twinkled, closing them, and leaned in to deepen the kiss. She held his forearm while his other free arm was wrapped around her waist.

He carefully let her lay down on his mokomoko while he trailed his soft kisses on her neck all the way. He heard her soft moans and continued his way as he begin to undo her kimono until she held his hands to stop. “Lord…Sesshomaru…please…uh, forgive me. This is my first time.”

“If you want me to stop, all you need to do is ask.” Sesshomaru whispered softly as he caressed her long brown hair, while looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He waited for her answer, watching her biting her soft delicate lips he had tasted.

“My lord……no, I do not want you to stop.” Rin whispered, bringing him closer to him, caressing his cheeks and markings. She kissed him gently at first as he carefully removed his armour and put it aside.

He pulled away from the kiss, removing his kimono slowly in front of her. She gasped softly with pink blush forming on her cheeks, nearly covering her face from him. She felt his warm hands holding onto her hands, intertwined together and he trailed his kisses on her neck as she squirms and whispered softly. Trying to hold her voice in from getting attention.

“No one will hear you from this place. Feel free to let it all out.” Sesshomaru said to her softly as he moved down while she had her hands caressing his head. She whimpered and bit her lips, feeling his hot tongue licking her folds while he held onto her thighs.

“Ahh…! L-Lord Sesshomaru!” Rin moaned, leaning her head on the mokomoko. His tongue feels so, hot….so warm and it feels so good! He was licking every inch of her and she never felt so good in her entire life!

Sesshomaru held onto her thighs, licking her soft skin before biting her, making her shout with pleasure, arched her back while she covered her face. He got up and held her hand, intertwining her hands with his and kissed her passionately on the lips, fighting for dominance and licked her lips.

She pulled him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned before they pulled away panting heavily while he let her straddle on his lap. Rin took in his bare chest and strong muscles as she trailed her hands along his abs and then to his cock. She gulped nervously while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. “Rin…if you don’t want to do this, I will accept….”

“No, my lord. I wanted to do this.” Rin gasped softly as she licked the tip, making him growl softly. Her tongue was slowly licking his cock as he was shaking. “H-How is that, my lord?”

Sesshomaru didn’t answer her but he caressed her cheek and her long brown hair. He was careful not to hurt her with his claws. He grunted softly as he came into her mouth. She pulled away as she gulped, wiping her mouth. “Lord…Sesshomaru.”

Her eyes shone brightly as he kissed her deeply while he massaged her breasts as she cried out holding his head into her chest. He licked her other breast while the other started to massage it. She panted heavily and covered her face with her hands with embarrassment.

He gently grabbed her hand from her face, and he kissed the back of her hand softly while she looked on with a blush. He caressed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist as he let his cock sit at her entrance until he was inside of her.

She cried out with pleasure and bit her lip while she looked into his golden amber eyes and kissed him deeply. He thrusted in her slowly at first, didn’t want her to get hurt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him closely with their chests pressing against one another. Sesshomaru was still amazed by how petite Rin is. he explored her soft curves and caressed her soft brown hair, tangling them in his fingers while he laid her down on the grass again on his mokomoko as he was careful not to hurt her head.

He gritted his teeth, feeling the tightness in her. He licked her neck while she tilted her head back as she played with his long silver hair in her hands while holding him tightly. She arched her body, wrapped her legs around his waist feeling a tingling sensation in her body with hot fluid coming inside of her.

Sesshomaru licked her neck and then bit her as she moaned softly and panted, leaning on his shoulder while he laid her down on his mokomoko. With chocolate brown eyes meeting with golden amber eyes skipped two hearts at the same time. He caressed her cheek gently before leaning down for another kiss.

Rin leaned into his warm touch and smiled at him. “My lord.”

Sesshomaru had put one of his rare smiles before kissing her again softly on the lips, she roamed around his muscular body and arched her body as he thrusted inside of her. She whimpered and bit her lips as she gasped lightly. “Ahh! My lord!” Rin held onto him while he bit on her neck while she wrapped her arms around his torso as he thrusted in her once more.

After their precious time together, Rin had herself covered by her lord’s kimono and looked at her hand that was placed on his broad chest. She was leaning on his arm while he looked up the blue sky with the tree branches rustling and the leaves falling down.

She smiled seeing him looked so content and calm when he is with her. He looked down at his love. “Rin.”

“Yes, my lord?” Rin asked with a smile.

“Are you not in pain?” Sesshomaru asked timidly looking at all of the bite marks on her arm and neck. He was so certain he didn’t hurt her and never intended to hurt her.

“Oh no, I am not. But I do feel numb in the legs.” Rin sweat nervously as he sat up and he moved his hair to the side letting her see his back and sweat even more nervously and blushed with embarrassment seeing so many scratch marks on his back! “Oh, my lord! My deepest apologies!”

“No need to apologise.” Sesshomaru caressed her cheek to calm her. “I rather….do not mind.”

“That is a relief my lord. Oh, I do not realise how late it is. We need to go back to Master Jaken!” Rin said, putting her kimono on with the daiyoukai watching her get herself fully clothed with an amused smile on his face.

He had made himself like a fool, he had found the idea of a demon falling in love with a human was ludicrous. But he, Lord Sesshomaru found himself fallen deeply in love with Rin. She was a child back then didn’t understand the meaning of love and now had blossomed into a beautiful woman who had made him learn to have compassion and sympathy towards others, including her and Jaken.

(~)

Back in Rin’s hut, Jaken laid down on the floor with his huge belly sticking out and sighed heavily. “Oh, Rin, that was the greatest soup I have ever tasted. I do hope that Lord Sesshomaru is treating you well. He may be a daiyoukai who is known not to show his emotions, but he does mean well. He is a dog after all. He is bound to have other women around him. No, he insists on staying by your side. Like how a dog would. Following one loved one around like a love-struck puppy.”

The curtains shifted while Jaken sweats nervously and sensed two presences behind him. He turned around to see a cheerful Rin by his Lord Sesshomaru. He had this darkened expression on his face that makes him fear for his life.

“Oh, Master Jaken you finished the soup. I am glad that you liked it!” Rin smiled cheerfully as she walked in slowly and carefully not to show sign, she was feeling sore. But Jaken was too focused with the fact Sesshomaru was glaring at him. Rin cleaned up the two bowls and put them in a basket filled with water and then heard a head being punched and looked behind her seeing Jaken has a large bump.

“Rin, it appears that Jaken had fallen down. Please tend to him.” Sesshomaru said as he looked away and sat down on the floor letting her take care of his servant.

“I really should learn to keep my mouth shut.” Jaken whined.

“Master Jaken, you never learn do you.” Rin chuckled nervously as she got out the ointment already with Sesshomaru watching two people he cares for deeply with an emotionless expression but deep inside he was beaming with happiness that he has got the woman he had yearned for after a thousand years. He wants to protect her. To protect her from danger and to protect the smile that was meant for him. He’ll always be there forever with Rin.


End file.
